The Talented Miss Killdragonosa
by Luiz4200
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Anyone who watched 'The Talented Mr. Long' will have an idea of what this fic is about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Summary: What if it was Rose, and not Jake, who found out about the Chalice of Tharanoushis?**

**The Talented Miss Killdragonosa**

"Soon the Chalice of Tharanoushis will be mine." Professor Hans Rotwood says and then laughs until he realizes some students are listening. "Go away, hoodlums. Nothing to see here."

'_Could Rotwood be right once on his life?'_ Rose thinks and then takes a picture of the talent show first place cup for a later checking.

"Are you also interested in the talent show, Rose?" Spud asks.

"Maybe." Rose answers.

"Well, Rose, I'd like to help you but I've already promised to help Spud." Jake replies with a flirting tone.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to my uncle about the talent show." Rose says. "I'm sure he'll be interested."

**LINE BREAK – The Huntsmaster's Apartment**

"You're right, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster says after seeing the photo. "This _is_ the Chalice of Tharanoushis. Through the history, several human beings and magical creatures have killed and died trying to possess it. You must retrieve it before it's filled with water."

"Why, master?" Huntsgirl asks.

"If filled with water, the chalice will release an evil djinn imprisoned within it." The Huntsmaster explains. "Once it happens, only a special chant will imprison the djinn back in the chalice."

"And which chant is that, master?" Huntsgirl asks.

"Unfortunately this knowledge has been lost for centuries, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster replies. "That's why, tonight, you're going to retrieve the Chalice of Tharanoushis before Rotwood has a chance to free the djinn."

"Understood, master." Huntsgirl replies and then prepares herself for the mission.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

When Huntsgirl arrives at the school, she sees two security guards chasing an intruder who stole the chalice. Avoiding being seen, she follows them until a drinking fountain, where the intruder fills it with water and realizes he stole the wrong cup.

"The Chalice of Tharanoushis will be mine." The intruder announces and Huntsgirl recognizes his voice and accent as being Rotwood. The guards run back to the trophy case.

"Master, Rotwood attempted to steal the chalice and now it's more guarded than before." Huntsgirl reports.

"Then there's no other option." The Huntsmaster declares.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School – The Next Morning**

Rotwood is so tired from last night he barely stays awake to teach. Rose, who's more accostumed to stay awake at night due her double life as Huntsgirl, pays attentions when Brad's mocks Rotwood's tiredness and is suspended from the football them because of that.

Later, at the back stage, Spud is preparing himself for the show. "Trixie, you should wear this." He says as he shows her a dress like the ones worn by magician's assistants.

"No, way, Spud." Trixie replies and then sees Jake. "Jakey, tell Spudinski here assistants can wear jeans."

"Actually" Spud shows a sparky dress he wants Jake to wear.

"Spud, if you want someone to put this on, you should ask Rose to be your assistant." Jake comments.

"Not a chance." Rose answers as she appears wearing an aerobycs outfit and has her hair in Huntsgirl style. "I'm in the competition myself."

"In that case, let the best one win." Spud replies.

"Thank you." She then notices Jake staring at her." Jake, why are you looking at me like I reminded you of someone else you know?"

"Oh, nothing." Jake replies.

"In that case, I'll show my skills to the judges." Rose replies and then goes to the stage.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose causes a good impression to the judges (and all boys) with her acrobatic skills.

"Wow." Jake says. "She's good."

"I know." Spud replies. "It'll be an injustice if she doesn't become second to me in the talent show."

"Boys." Trixie scoffs.

"Miss Killdragonosa might be good but she's never gonna beat my piano prodigy." Rotwood comments. Brad then enters the stage and then crushes Rotwood's hopes by showing how lousy his music skills are.

"Twelve years of piano lessons and this is all you got?" Rotwood asks Brad.

"I said I had lessons, not that I was good." Brad explains. "But don't worry. The Bradster has another talent."

"Which one?" A skeptical Rotwood asks. "Talking of himself in the third person?"

"Sabotage." Brad answers.

That night, several students are doing worse then at the auditions. All thanks to Brad.

"Did you mess with everyone's equipment?" Rotwood asks.

"Well, everyone but my Roselicious'." Brad explains. "She never left her equipment alone."

"I see." Rotwood replies. "And what did you do with Spud?"

"Nothing." Brad answers. "Have you never seen him on stage?"

Rotwood sees Spud attempting to perform a trick and understands what Brad means.

Brad then approaches Spud. "Hey, Spudnificent, what about we help each other to get rid of Roselicious so we have more chances of victory?"

"No way, Brad." Spud says.

Unbeknownst to them, Rose overheard the conversation.

"Hey, Roselicious." Brad approaches her. "Rotwood wants to see us."

Brad then leads her to the bathroom upstairs, where he intends to trap her. "Roselicious, you may go first." She then grabs his arm and uses a Huntsgirl move to throw him into a toilet seat. "Hiyaaahhhhh! I heard you talking to Spud about cheating me out of the way." She then shuts the door, locking him inside.

By the time Rose gets back to the backstage, she is called to perform. "Rose, I'm afraid Brad might do something against you."

"Thanks, Jake." Rose replies and then does her performance. Everyone (specially the boys) applaud.

"Now it's time for Spud the Spudnificent and his illusionism show." Principal Derceto announces.

"Hey, Miss Rose." Rotwood talks to her. "I want that trophy. What about you give it to me and I'll give you straight As in my mythology classes?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rotwood, but..."

"Professor Rotwood." He yells.

"Whatever. But my uncle has a special place for it." Rose replies.

"Then I'll find another way to get the Chalice, I mean, nothing to see here." He then goes to the stage.

Unbeknownst to anyone, when Rose threw Brad at a toilet seat, she caused a leaking through the floor.

**Please review. Do you the what if concept I'm using in this fic?**


	3. Chapter 3

As Spud the Spudnificent keeps trying to perform magic, the Chalice of Tharanoushis is getting even more toilet water.

"Why don't you try to make a monster come out of the cup?" The Huntsmaster, on his civillian identity, says, hoping to warn Rose of the chalice's current situation and keeping the non-Huntsclan humans from suspecting anything.

Rose then notices the chalice getting full of water but it's too late. The djinn escapes.

"A magical creature." Rotwood exclaims.

"Of course." Principal Derceto replies. "It's a magic show."

"No, I mean a real magical creature." Rotwood tries to explain but nobody takes him seriously.

Jake then runs to the backstage in order to Dragon Up where nobody would see him. However, he failed to see Huntsgirl watching him.

"_Jake is the American Dragon?"_ Rose thinks to herself. _"It can't be."_

"Huntsgirl, what are we gonna do?" The Huntsmaster asks as he appears in front of her wearing her Huntsclan outfit. "The djinn is free."

"Look, master, the American Dragon is fighting the djinn." Huntsgirl says. "If we're lucky they'll kill each other and we won't have to expose ourselves to non-Huntsclan humans."

"You're right, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster replies. "But we must be ready just in case only one of them dies."

They watch as the djinn throws the American Dragon away from the viewers' sight. "That's our chance, Huntsgirl. Let's get the dragon."

"But what about the djinn?" Huntsgirl asks, hoping to keep her master from hurting Jake.

"You're right." The Huntsmaster concedes. "You'll get the dragon and I'll get the djinn."

Huntsgirl agrees and then goes to tend for Jake. Jake then wakes up. "Huntsgirl?"

"Don't worry, Jake. I won't hurt you." Jake stares at her in confusion. "Now resume your dragon form before my master sees you."

Following his own judgment, Jake decides to comply with Huntsgirl's request. They now watch as the Huntsmaster fights the djinn. Spud then mentions the encouragement words his great-grandfather used to tell whenever he was thrown away from the stage. To Jake's, Huntsgirl's and Huntsmaster's surprises, these words happen to be the chant that send the djinn back to the chalice.

"Way to go, Spud's great-grandpa." Jake comments. The Huntsmaster then decides to check upon his apprentice and the American Dragon. Huntsgirl then notices this. "You're mine, dragon."

Jake then flees. "You won't escape." Huntsgirl says, hoping to convince the Huntsmaster she means it.

"Forget it, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster says. "You'll have a chance to slay him another time."

After that, Rose and Jake get back to the stage to hear Principal Dercetto announcing the winner. "Well, it was a hard decision, but this year's talent show winner is Spud the Spudnificent and his magic show."

**LINE BREAK – The Huntsmaster's home**

"Huntsmaster, didn't you tell me all dragons are evil?" Huntsgirl asks.

"And they are." The Huntsmaster explains. "Why are you bringing the subject now?"

"Because the American Dragon was trying to stop the djinn." Huntsgirl explains. "Why would someone who is evil do it?"

"Dragons are territorial." The Huntsmaster explains. "They wouldn't accept destruction not caused by themselves. Satisifed now?"

"Yes." She says.

Will Rose tell her master Jake Long is the American Dragon? Will she switch sides? The answer to these and other questions will be answered...

...in the next dialogue lines. Now let's go to Canal Street Electronics.

"What?" Lao Shi asks. "The Huntsgirl found out your identity? Are you sure, young dragon?"

"Well, she didn't seem to be bluffing when she called me Jake." Jake explains. "But she said she wouldn't hurt me. Hey, perhaps she loves my human form. Not that the AmDrag can blame her for having a good taste."

"Be careful, young dragon." Lao Shi warns. "She might be trying to catch you in a trap."

"And don't forget about Rose, kid." Fu says. "You still have feelings for her, right?"

"Aw, man." Jake replies. Then they hear the front door opening and see Rose walking him. "Hi, Rose." Jake hardly mutters a compliment.

"Jake, we have to talk." Rose seriously says. "Is there anywhere we can have privacy?"

Lao Shi leads them to their training room, where Rose reveals her connection to the Huntsclan.

"Why, Rose?" Jake sadly asks.

"Because my uncle made me believe my birthmark was a sign that it was my destiny to hunt magical creatures." Rose explains. "But then I find out you're a dragon and, if you were evil you wouldn't comfort me like you did when Brad ditched me for that girl you took last school dance."

"You're welcome but, what do we do now?" Jake asks. "I won't let you hunt magical creatures anymore."

"And I don't want to hunt them anymore." Rose replies. "But my uncle won't let me stop."

"Then stop living with him." Jake suggests.

"But I don't have any place to go." Rose explains. "He's my only family."

"We could get you a place to hide at the Magus Bazaar until it's safe for you to return." Fu says.

"Thanks but, won't the Dragon Council want to punish me for my previous actions as the Huntsgirl?" Rose asks out of concern.

"Well, we'll have to tell them about you wanting to leave the Huntsclan." Lao Shi says. "I believe they might, even if reluctantly, forgive you since you didn't do too much harm but I must warn you not to leave the Magus Bazaar until then."

"Agreed." She replies.

"Rose, what do I tell our friends back at school if they ask about you?" Jake asks.

"Well, you can either pretend you have no idea or tell them I got tired of living with my uncle and that I came to tell you goodbye." Rose suggests.

They agree and Lao Shi exposes her case to the Dragon Council. Chang was the most unwelcoming to the idea of the others reluctantly accepted out of respect for Lao Shi.

**THE END**

**Do you think I should make a sequel?**


End file.
